


Reverse Psychology

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Student! mingi, Teacher-Student Relationship, mingi is whipped for wooyoung, professor! wooyoung, quarterback! mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooyoung knows his student is off limits but that doesn't stop Mingi from pursuing him.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: anonymous





	Reverse Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess of a work!

Professor Jung Wooyoung watched as the bleary eyed students trudged past his desk as they selected their seats for the first morning class of the fall semester. This would be the third year teaching college students Introduction to Psychology. He knew the students perception of this particular class was seen as a way of getting an easy grade, a class that they can easily pass while doing other perquisite more difficult classes for whatever their major. He waited until the students were seated and at least a majority of them were upright and not bent over in the seats to finish their morning nap before he rose to his 5’8 height from behind the wooden desk and introduced himself. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and adjusted his tie. He cleared his throat and one by one all eyes were turned his way and when he was sure he had everyone’s attention, he pointed to the words written clearly in block letters on the white board and introduced himself and the course of study.  
He turned to gather the copies of his syllabus off hid desktop to distribute when the classroom door was opened, and three young men and one of the assistant football coach walked into the room. Wooyoung tried to hide his irritation at the rude interruption of his class and gave the obnoxious coach a plastic smile as he stepped forward ushering what must be some of his players. Wooyoung didn’t spare them a second glance because the arrogant little bastard was currently smirking at him as the coach handed him three different class assignment papers for, “his boys.” They liked to call the privileged players, the star of the football team. The real bread and butter of the college. 

He looked over the documents and waved the boys into the room and mumbled for them to find a sear. Their coach patted him on the back like they were best friends and winked at him giving him the clear message that he was to take care of his players. Whatever, they would have to do the required assignments just like everyone else in order to pass his course. 

Wooyoung turned back and picked up his student list and began to call for attendance, he made note of the three added names and he almost groaned when he recognized the star quarterback’s name. Wooyoung wasn’t into sports on any level, college or otherwise. But he has heard the name of the now senior student since the boy made quarterback since he was a sophomore. There were rumors that almost every NFL recruiter was at the football games just to watch him play. Song Mingi and privileged wouldn’t be a strong enough word to describe the young man’s status in school. He came from an obscenely wealthy family, but it was his talent for the game that paved his way through college and not daddy’s money. And Wooyoung can respect that, hell; he was a trust fund baby as well. But he never laid eyes on the young man until now, and he almost dropped his planner when he called out the player’s name. 

It was like the good lord has taken every image of his perfect man out of his head, packaged it all up in one being and plopped him right in front of his desk. Wooyoung desperately fought the urge to close his eyes and sink into the shadows of the room. He furiously willed his face not to turn bright red in with awareness. He quickly nodded his head and ticked off the name on his list and quickly turned back to his desk. He drew a calming breath and refused to make eye contact with the gorgeous brown eyed student. He started handing out stacks of papers when he made it to the football player, he tried his best not to get flustered but bold as day when Wooyoung handed over the papers, Mingi deliberately let his huge fingers brush against his and Wooyoung almost dropped the documents on the man’s desk in his haste to get away from the tingling warmth of his wayward students touch. 

He quickly moved on and waited until everyone had a copy of the class schedule and the excess was returned to his desk by none other than Mingi himself. Wooyoung’s breath hitched in his chest as the young man eased his muscular frame from behind the desk where he was seated. Mingi stood up with the papers in his hand and a knowing smirk on his lips. His long legs carried him the shirt distance where he stood perched on the front of his desk. Mingi was almost twice his size in height and the width of his shoulders should be outlawed. Wooyoung politely thanked the young man and he was proud that his voice came out unaffected and as calm as he usually kept his tone with his students.

By the time he went over introductions with each and every student, and went through his syllabus point for point, the class was over and he was never more delighted that he didn’t have another class today until late afternoon. That gave him free time to plan for his next class and hang out in his office away from the remainder of the staff and students. He would use this time to meditate and refocus on the fact that he was a faculty member and the black haired, brown eyed was strictly off limits. The students were quickly filing out of the room and there were a lot of mumbled, “see you tomorrow professor.” He smiled and waved them off. When the last person was out of the room, he began to stuff his planner and his papers into his satchel. The rooms weren’t locked during school hours and he hated to think that students were unscrupulous enough to raid their teacher’s desks but it has been known to happen. So, he carried his things with him and kept his exams and such in his locked office. 

Wooyoung made his way out of the classroom and went to turn the corner when he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. He dropped his satchel and his hand flew up to his burning nose. His eyes watered from the pain but went wide as he realized that the wall was moving and covered with a blue zip up hoodie jacket with the school logo on the left breast. The same jacket Mingi was sporting in his class and he actually groaned as he looked up into the man’s concerned orbs.  
“I am so sorry professor,” Mingi said as he went to draw Wooyoung’s hands away from his injured face but he flinched away from the footballer. “Don’t be stubborn, I just want to make sure that you aren’t bleeding and that nothing is broken,” Mingi’s voice snapped with authority and not for the life of him would Wooyoung be able to explain why he immediately obeyed the quiet command present in that deep baritone and dropped his hands. 

Wooyoung shivered as those huge warm paws cupped his face and gently tilted his head backwards as he studied his nose. Wooyoung tried to look everywhere else but into the beautiful man’s face. He is a student. He is a student. He student. The educator repeated the mantra in his head over and over while his nose was being inspected. 

“I don’t see any blood teach,” Mingi said as he ran a gentle finger over the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses back in place over his eyes. “Stunning,” came the quiet whisper from the player’s perfectly kissable lips, and Wooyoung found that he wanted so badly to react to the breathless compliment by kissing this Adonis in gratitude but as soon as the thought formed in his brain, he immediately rejected it and pulled himself out of the big man’s reach.  
“Thank you,” Wooyoung managed to mumble and he bent to pick up his things but again the football player beat him to it and quietly handed him his things while his intense gaze silently commanded his attention. Mingi stepped into his personal space and again dwarfed him with his bulk and it took all that Wooyoung had in him to not release the little needy whimper that was bubbled up in his throat.

“Trust me gorgeous. The pleasure is all mine,” Mingi purred as he ran a gentle finger over Wooyoung’s flushed cheeks. And before Wooyoung could reprimand his pretentious student about being inappropriate, Mingi has lifted his hand and called out to someone behind him and he was gone, leaving Wooyoung standing there trembling like a leaf in the wind. God damn, how was he going to be able to have this young man in his class for the next three and a half months?

Mingi POV

The little beauty was avoiding him whenever the jock made any attempts to approach in private. Mingi was amused at first but now he was practically burning under the fever of lust. For two years he had been watching this delicious man walking these halls or sitting outside as the sun shone down on him and made him look like the eternal angel that he is. Two years’ worth of yearning and hiding his true feeling for the fear of not fitting in with his team, the fear of rejection, and even worse, the fear of getting this adorable cutie fired for improper behavior with a student. But this was his senior year and he was the star football player, the school needed him more than he needed them for the state’s championship playoffs. 

It was also a plus that he already has a spot secured on his NFL’s team of choice. The draft pick was going to be announced a month before his graduation, and months before the next season begins. Now all he needed was the man of his dreams. Mingi knew why the man was wary of him but he also knew that the good professor could feel the sizzle of attraction between them. The delectable little body of his knew who its matter was, it was plain as day with how the man reacted to him. Mingi was fully aware of the fact that in all actuality, he was three years younger than his instructor but it didn't matter to him and he was going to make that sweet man his, no matter what it takes. 

The lecture couldn’t go by quickly enough for Mingi’s liking, he made sure to follow the object of his interest with his eyes the entire time the man talked about the elements of psychology. His mouth practically watered after weeks of sitting here and fantasizing about that body and all the things he wanted to do to it. Finally, the time was up and his teach reminded everyone to study for the exam he was giving next week. Mingi waited until the last student was out of the door before he put his plan to action in place. Every time he went to corner the clever man, he always managed to slip out of his grasp like he was Houdini, but today he was prepared; he made sure he made it to the door before his baby could scamper out of the room and away from him. Mingi had to admit that even with all his agility from sports, the little rebel was quick on his feet when it came to avoiding him. 

And just like clockwork, the professor made his dash for the door only to gasp when he came face to chest contact with Mingi. “Um, excuse Mr. Song but I have a parent teacher conference to get to right now and I don’t have time for your inappropriate behavior. I am your instructor and you are my student so please keep that in mind,” His teach tried to sound stern but he caught the faint quiver in his voice and the way his gorgeous hazel eyes behind those sexy as hell glasses wouldn’t meet his gaze was very telling indeed. So Mingi made the decision either he was going to get reported for sexual harassment or he was going to get what he wanted, and that was this precious man standing in front of him, Dr. Jung Wooyoung. 

Mingi ignored Wooyoung’s words and he advanced even more into the sexy educator’s personal space and watched him step back until he had nowhere to go. He was pressed firmly against the wall and Mingi patiently relieved him of his satchel that he was holding like a shield in front of him. He kept his features neutral as he studied his little loves face. Wooyoung went to squeeze by and get away from him but Mingi wasn’t having that as he suddenly grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them into the wall above his head. He used his muscular bulk of his much taller frame to pin the slender man to the wall. 

The little mewling sound that Wooyoung emitted went straight to his cock and it immediately flared to life and filled until he was hard as rock and pulsing precum. Mingi leaned in and ran a nose up the side of Wooyoung’s neck savoring his unique scent before continuing his sinful little journey up to his ear; he flicked the lobe with the tip of his tongue. “Your mind is telling you one thing but this enticingly fuckable body of yours is telling me another. You want me just as much as I want you. You want me to take you, the evidence is right here pressing against my leg,” And the quarterback wedged his thick thigh in between Wooyoung’s slender legs and rubbed the tipped muscles against the older man’s crotch. Another sweet little sound escaped his man and Mingi reveled in the feeling of that tight little body trembling against his. “Now we need to have a conversation baby. I have been watching you for two years and wanting you for just as long, no one here knows my sexual preference and personally I don’t care if they know at this point. I am graduating this year, I am my own man and I can’t go another day without making you mine. I need you to give me a chance to prove to you that these feelings are real and that I can be the man you need.” 

Mingi watched as Wooyoung looked helplessly up to him, the uncertainly he felt was blaring obvious on his face. So, Mingi did the only thing he could do. He leaned forward and smashed his lips to Wooyoung’s soft petal pink ones and he proceeded to kiss him breathless. He tasted every nook and corner of his love’s mouth and Mingi became intoxicated on his taste and the feeling of Wooyoung writhing against him was enough to send him right over the edge. But it was when Wooyoung began grinding himself against his leg, his body instinctively in the need of the friction against his shaft had Mingi praying for the restraints necessary not to take the man right there where they stood. “Urg, for the love of God, baby…” Mingi growled and Wooyoung broke away from the kiss and moaned long and loud as his hips pumped against that meaty thigh propping him against the wall. Mingi watched the most stunningly beautiful sight of his man in the throes of his orgasmic release, and it was the most gorgeous thing he has ever had the privilege to witness, he had no hope of keeping his control, his balls drew up and his shaft throbbed and flexed. A deep guttural grunt broke through the confines of his chest as he spurted pulse after pulse of hot cum into his shorts. 

Wooyoung POV

Wooyoung rolled over in his bed and snuggled back under the covers, it’s been days since the mind blowing incident in his classroom with the sinfully sexy athlete, and has gone into hiding not knowing how to deal with the situation with Mingi. The man made him want to throw all caution and all of his common sense into the wind just to feel those huge arms wrap around him and shelter him against his barrel chest. He had been deeply affected by those sincere words from Mingi about wanting him and watching him all this time. He could even understand his need to keep his sexual preference private, but he couldn’t reconcile if the risk of pursuing the feelings the man wrung from him would be worth losing his career if the college found out he was involved with a student. 

He knew he couldn’t continue teaching his class with Mingi as his student, but he hesitated to request a transfer. Student services would want to know why, not to mention the coaching staff would climb all over his ass about giving their star a hard time. He wondered what they would say if they actually knew how hard a time he was having literally by the beautiful man just glancing his way. Wooyoung sighed and rolled over as his cell phone dinged and he swiped his finger across the screen and reading the updates from the substitute professor that was covering his classes until he finds his backbone and pulls himself together. He sent a quick thank you message to the substitute and threw his phone on the pillow beside his unruly head. 

He was confused and he didn’t know what to do, his heart wanted nothing more than to belong to Mingi but his brain was firing all kinds of warning signals. It would flip flop between agreeing with his heart. Telling him that they could be together and just keep it quiet and away from school, no one would know and another time he felt that anyone looking at him would see his feelings for the charismatic student clear as day in his face. Wooyoung was torn and it’s not like he could share his dilemma with his circle of friends. All of them were a part of the faculty and he was sure those who were not wouldn’t understand his predicament.  
With a heartfelt sigh, he threw back the covers and trudged his way into his en-suite bathroom. He didn’t even bother to look at his reflection when he turned the lights on and adjusted the taps on his shower’s water temperature. He stripped out of his pajama pants and his boxers and climbed under the spray of warm water and immediately immersed his head and began to wash his hair. He rinsed the shampoo and washed his body. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off and kept his mind blissfully blank as he hauled on the first clean pair of sweatpants his hands landed on minus his usual boxer briefs. He was home after all and all he was planning to do was down his worries in moose tracks ice cream. 

Wooyoung was standing at his kitchen counter spooning his guilty pleasure into a bowl when he heard his front door of his condo open and close. He grabbed the first weapon he could find, a plastic cutting knife that he had gotten for a Christmas present some time ago and cautiously made his way to the living room. When he rounded the corner fully prepared to defend himself and his home, his shock at seeing the object of his turmoil was standing in the middle of his house sent the knife clattering to the floor, slipping from his limp fingers in complete and total surprise. 

He could only stand there wide eyed and gaping as Mingi slowly made his way across the room, he didn’t stop as he pushed his muscular frame into Wooyoung’s personal space and had him stumbling backwards until he had nowhere else to go. His back plastered against the cool surface of the wall and Mingi crowded him even more until they were chest to chest. One huge hand gripped his nearly naked waist and the other curled itself into his hair and pulled his head back so that he had no choice but to look up into those intense brown orbs burning with a light of their own. 

Mingi stared into his face like he was committing it to memory before the strangled words burst from his lips. “I lied to your building’s super and told him that you were sick. That’s how I got in here. I am here for you to tell me why? Why are you doing this to me? I literally bared my soul to you and I came out and point blank told you how I felt about you, that I am in love with you and you go and pull this shit. Just tell me you don’t want me and I will never bother you again.”

Wooyoung squirmed under the fierce intensity of that pleading gaze and he tried to look away but Mingi’s fingers tightened in his hair and kept him in place. “You think I don’t understand but I do. I know if we get romantically involved and the school finds, there will be a shit storm. I would most likely be expelled despite my family’s money and status on the football team and that you may get fired but baby, I am willing to risk it all for you. I know I am asking a lot but let me just prove it, let me in. be with me, it’s only a couple of more months and I am no longer a student there. The only reason I am taking this class is because of you. I don’t need the credits; I already completed them in my freshman year online over summer. Don’t you see that you mean so much more to me than you think?” Mingi fervently exclaimed and Wooyoung could feel his man’s big body temperature against his and his heart fragmented into a million little pieces only to reform and started pounding away for solely this giant man holding him like he was the most precious thing in the word and the professor knew he lost the battle and fell right into Mingi’s waiting hands. 

Wooyoung entire frame released its pent up tension and he melted into Mingi’s embrace as the forceful man claimed his lips with such heat, he felt like it burned him straight to his chest and right into the very chamber of his fluttering heart. His big man tore his plump sweet lips away long enough to ask where his bedroom was and he just pointed down the hall, words failed him at this point as Mingi reclaimed his lips and proceeded to kiss the breath right out of him. He wasn’t even aware that he was being moved. Mingi was literally devouring him and he savored the attention with everything in him. He only became aware of his surroundings when the back of his knees made contact with his bed and he was pushed backwards and he landed on the unmade bed with a little bounce. Wooyoung didn’t even have time to feel self-conscious or even time to catch his breath as his sweats were ripped from his body. 

Wooyoung laid there stark naked except for his glasses, he felt his cheeks flush and burn bright red as those mesmerizing heated brown eyes slowly studied him from top of his damp hair to the tip of his curled up toes. “You’re fucking gorgeous, simply and mind numbing stunning.” Mingi whispered as he was awed by the sight in front of him. Wooyoung felt the visual perusal like it was a physical caress against his sensitized skin. “Climb up into the middle of the bed baby.” Mingi instructed as he pulled his long sleeve sweater over his head and bared his bulging arms and broad expanse of his chiseled chest to Wooyoung’s hungry gaze.  
Wooyoung blinked up at him for a minute before the words sank into his dazed mind and he slid back and made himself comfortable. His shaft was so hard it pointed ramrod straight out from his body. The slit was already dripping with precum. He had the wherewithal to remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand before Mingi returned to the bed. His man’s awesome body was on full display and Wooyoung was never happier that his vision hasn’t deteriorated enough that he couldn’t appreciate the bountiful beauty in front of him. 

Mingi climbed up his quivering body and used those ripped thighs to spread his legs wide and the first contact of warm flesh against flesh almost has Wooyoung’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He did release a pent up moan when Mingi settled into the cradle of his pelvis and that delicious turgid cock rubbed against his throbbing one and the silken glide of that fat uncut shaft against his pulsing erection caused a sweet shock of electricity to shoot along the length of his spine. Wooyoung gasped as his wrists were suddenly held together in a firm grip and pulled up over his head. He looked up when he felt something silky wrap around first one wrist and then the other. He was about to protest being tied to his headboard with his own tie when Mingi leaned down and sucked on his kiss swollen lip into his mouth. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you. I just want you to concentrate on how I am going to make you feel, I am going to make you fly my love.” Mingi purred in his ear and that deep promising baritone had his cock jerking between their bodies. He just nodded his consent and watched the breathtaking smile spread across his lover’s face. He turned his mind off and concentrated in the here and now.

Mingi started with his lips, he didn’t kiss him like expected but the man nipped and licked and nibbled at his mouth before moving to his neck. Wooyoung threw his head back to give the bigger man access to his throat and it was like Mingi zeroed in on his spot and attacked it with fervor. Wooyoung was muttering nonsense; he began pleading with Mingi to release his arm so that he could satisfy his need to touch and savor the feel of his man’s muscles as they rippled above him. He was on sensation overload and he wantonly grounded his aching member against his lover’s leaking shaft. Their combined fluids acted as natural lubricant to ease the minding friction of skin to heated skin. 

“Yeah, that is right there beautiful, feel me. Know that it’s me worshiping this delectable body of yours like no one else can ever could. Fuck… what you do to me baby.” Mingi whispered against a pebbled nipple before he went back to licking the raised flesh. He spent enough time scarping his teeth against his chest before soothing it with the tip of his tongue before moving to the other side to repeat the process. Wooyoung was pulling on his restraints and writhing under his man. He desperately wanted to touch Mingi. He began to beg yet again but he was silenced by a sharp little love tap to his quivering thigh. “Not yet my love, but soon.”  
Wooyoung just mewled and spread his legs even wider as the big man worked his way south. His lips and tongue leaving a trail of heated anticipation and punched right through his leaking shaft and he opened his mouth and arched his back when Mingi unceremoniously swallowed the entire length of his cock down his throat and swallowed over and over again, working him into an altered frenzy. The tight muscle contracted against the oversensitive bulbous head of his cock. His balls tightened and his orgasm swirled within their depths, churning and ready to explode out of his shaft at any given moment. Spots began to float before his very eyes and he tried to warn Mingi of his impending orgasm but Mingi popped of his cock with a loud slurping noise and squeezed the base of his length and denied his orgasm and Wooyoung howled his disappointment. “I want to be inside that hot little ass when you come for me baby.” Mingi replied and kissed him on his pouting lips. 

He wasn’t disappointed for long when he noticed the item that Mingi reached for on his bedside table, he must have placed them there at some point because Wooyoung knew his stash was in the bathroom in his medicine cabinet. His anxious eyes watched as Mingi generously coated his fingers with the slippery substance and his orgasm reared back to the forefront with the thought of exactly where those thick fingers were going. His ass clenched with anticipation and yes a little fear, the man was huge but he forced himself to relax all the same. 

Mingi reclaimed his lips and he willingly opened for him, letting the man plunder his mouth and take everything and give Wooyoung everything that he had promised him. The big muscular body hovering over his smaller frame made him cherished and protected, something he knew deep down his heart that he had always yearned for. Wooyoung moaned into Mingi’s mouth when he felt the tip of his finger breech the ring of muscle protecting the entrance and he squirmed but he didn’t pull away from the delicious burn as said finger delved into his spasming channel. 

“God baby, you feel so hot and tight, I can’t wait to bury myself in your heat and make you mine, would you like that beautiful? You want to feel me deep inside here?” Mingi asked and followed up his query by inserting another finger causing Wooyoung to rip his lips away and throw his head back to groan long and hard as his man prepared him to take his impressive cock. 

“Please, please…release my arms… I need to touch you. Please.” Wooyoung pleaded as he rode the wave of ecstasy his lover was creating by manipulating his channel and Wooyoung almost flew off the bed when Mingi pegged his prostate square on and he began to babble some more.

The big guy grunted as Wooyoung undulated underneath him and he reached up and pulled in the knot to release Wooyoung’s arms. “Grab your legs and hold them open for me.” And Wooyoung’s hands immediately caressed his shoulders before complied with Mingi’s gently demand. He whimpered when he felt those fat fingers ease out of his chute but it was the crinkle of the condom wrapper that kept him from protesting. Soon enough he felt the wide bulbous head push against his opening and he grasped his legs even tighter and pulled the back even more, baring his ass to his lover, silently begging to be filled, to be fucked, to be claimed.  
“Holy sweet Jesus!” Mingi hollered as his cock eased inch by luscious inch into his body, the burn quickly gave way to euphoric pleasure as the head skated across his gland. “Baby, you feel amazing, even better than I could have ever imagined. Take me love, take it all.” His lover muttered through clenched teeth as he bottomed out, he was buried all the way to the hilt inside him and Wooyoung could feel the tension in those rippling muscles and the effort the man was extending to make sure that he had enough time for his body to assimilate to the thick intrusion. 

Wooyoung wanted more and he rolled his hips and moaned as the fat cock shifted in his tight channel and that was all that Mingi needed before he slid almost all the way out of him only to snap those powerful hips and penetrate him even deeper. Wooyoung barely had time to draw a breath before Mingi began pounding in and out of him, his hips were furiously working as he was jostled and pressed into the mattress and Wooyoung loved every minute of the hard ride. He knew he was pleading and begging as the fire in his veins burned though his body and pooled in his quivering balls.

Mingi’s fingers dug into his shoulder as he held him in place and pummeled his ass. “Come for me baby, come now. I am…I can feel it…Ahh.” His love exclaimed and he continued to thrust at a frenzied pace. Mingi’s long fingers wrapped around his turgid shaft and pumped his cock in time with the rolling grind of his hips and Wooyoung opened his mouth to a silent scream as his balls erupted. His cock pulsed and wave after wave of hot come spurted out of his cock, coating Mingi’s pumping fist and his abdomen with his fluids. Mingi opened his eyes just in time to watch the awe as his lover threw his head back, all veins in his thick throat strained as Mingi howled his release to the ceiling. He gave one more deep penetrating thrust before his body seized and he emptied himself into the condom deep inside his still pulsing channel. 

Wooyoung’s arms wrapped as best as they could around those wide shoulders as Mingi dropped down to his elbows, the impressive girth of that semi erect weapon was still buried balls deep in his ass. Their chest heaved as they tried to catch their collective breath and when Mingi leaned forward and claimed his lips in one of the sweetest, softest and most endearing kiss that he has ever had. Wooyoung knew that for this man and for these overwhelming feelings of being cared for and loved, he would risk anything just to be with Mingi for the remainder of his days and he was content with his decision.


End file.
